etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Forix and Hinel Verum
Forix and Hinel Verum are a twin researchers for the Temple of Nerunelümo with a strong interest in magically enchanted artifacts. Background In 3631, the twins Forix and Hinel were born in the town of Eruditio to the High Librarians of the Temple of Nerunelümo, Eraiv and Mialira Verum who were renowned for their knowledge of enchantments. As children, the twins displayed a strong connection to each other that was later discovered to be an actual mental link between them. As they grew, they were trained by Olus Norea to control the link and use it to its fullest advantage. Olus became a close friend of the twins and they did everything they could to find him when he disappeared from town one night never to be seen again. The twins began to develop a fascination with magical enchantments and they began to study heavily under their parent’s tutelage. While studying, they made the decision to leave town when they were of age to document the enchanted artifacts of the world. Towards this goal, they took on an apprenticeship with the town’s armorer, Aira Tyrol. He taught them the techniques of armor use and how to survive in combat. Leaving Eruditio Shortly after leaving Eruditio, the twins were ambushed by a couple marauders. The marauders were driven off by a band of traveling merchants who took the twins in. The caravan leader, Rosai Uitar, took them under his wing and taught them the art of trade. The caravan took them to the town of Byzitova where they began researching artifacts, attempting to locate them. Lens of Far Sight They followed several leads, most of them just fairy tales or outright fabrications. One of the first real enchanted artifacts they found was the Lens of Far Sight. They studied it thoroughly and recorded all they could figure out about it. A few years later, the twins ran across a seer named Dosul Ninaid who bought the lens off of them for a substantial amount of gold. Byzitova A year after Byzitova, the twins were traveling through the town of Indara where they ran into Biavai Carnis, another avid collector of magical artifacts. They collaborated with Biavai and gained many leads to other artifacts. The twins also assisted Biavai in acquiring an artifact from a nearby ancient tomb. Acquiring Armor Several years later, the twins came across a valuable set of Legendary Resilient Sticky Mithril Plate Mail Armor. The collector was apparently unaware of the quality of the item he possessed and sold it to the twin for far less than it was worth. Hinel took it as his personal armor and crafted Nerunelümo’s symbol into it. Clearing a Name In 6154 near Strongmare Keep, the twins ran into Ulys Syreve, a thief, who asked for their assistance. He told them how he had been framed for the theft of a royal artifact, the Sword of Cylir. He had found it in his house one night and had no idea how it got there. When he went to return it to the lord, he was intercepted by the guard captain and shaken down. He managed to escape with the sword and hide from the guard. He asked the twins if they would go to the lord and explain what had happened and get his name cleared. They went to the lord to explain the situation, but Guard Captain Aindar caught wind of what they were doing and had them arrested. Later that night, Ulys showed up in the dungeon to free the twins. Using his thief skills and the twins’ mental capabilities, they managed to escape from the dungeon and find several incriminating documents in the guard captain’s desk. They took some of the documents and snuck into the lord quarters to plead their innocence and prove the guard captain’s corruption. The lord pardoned the thief and twins, recovered the sword, and had the captain arrested. He told the twins that if they were ever in the area, they could call on him for any favors they may need. The next day, the former guard captain escaped and disappeared. The Cape of Fuga A year later in Corianium, the twins found Zivyr Vivittas, a fellow collector of artifacts who was in possession of the Cape of Fuga. The twins attempted several times to negotiate time to study the artifact. After being declined rudely several times, the twins decided to sneak into his tower where his stored it and investigate it in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, the twins were caught before they were finished studying it, so they left some gold in its place and used the cape to escape out the window of the tower. Mithryn In 3656, the twins traveled to Mithryn to investigate a large ruby that had been found there. The ruby was rumored to have cut through even the diamond drills that the miners were using. Upon arriving in Mithryn, the twins following a guide to the library, were ambushed in an alley and had most of the equipment and artifacts they had in their possession. Physical Description Identical twins, Forix and Hinel look pretty much the same, 5’7” with average, with brown hair, and grey eyes. Forix is usually clad in grey scale mail armor with the symbol of Nerunelümo emblazoned upon it, while Hinel is usually clad in grey full plate mail armor with the symbol of Nerunelümo emblazoned upon it. Abilities Category:Grand Unification Campaign Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Mithryn Campaign Characters Category:Darvasi Characters